Between The Lines
by Bojack727
Summary: Romance was the last thing on Shikamaru's mind that day. But when a chance encounter with Shiho leads to a chat over tea, he begins to think that not all women are trouble. Shika/Shiho, with hints of other pairings. Mostly romance & fluff. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

After introducing this pairing in my last story, I now feel that some background is needed. I liked the idea of these two together because it was different from what I'd seen before... Plus, I felt that Shiho offered a chance to explore new territories.

I find that I get the most enjoyment from unconventional story ideas... Especially when it allows me the chance to use characters that otherwise might not get that much attention. I also enjoy writing for female characters, since it gives me a chance to flex my muscles creatively.

* * *

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

**Part I:**  
"**The Secret Lives of Cryptographers"**

**.o.o.o.**

Not only was Shiho one the youngest members of Konoha's cryptography department, she was also one of the only female members on it as well. Of course, she had gone into the field fully aware of the fact that it wasn't the most glamorous or sexy line of work.

As if to further compound the young woman's predicament, there was precious little excitement to be found... as nothing ever seemed to happen. While not _technically _part of the Shinobi infrastructure, they were still part of the overall military arm of Konoha... However, in place of danger and intrigue, there was mind-numbing bordum... Well, most of the time.

The exceptions to this rule came in the form of the sudden appearance of Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki (the pair were soon to be followed by Kakashi)... And then, the sudden violent invasion of Konoha by the Akatsuki! They'd only just broken the code of the late Lord Jiraiya's final message- _"The real one is not among them"-_ when things started exploding! The invasion certainly put a damper on what had otherwise proven to be a very productive day for Shiho.

Up to that moment, things were coming up roses for her. She'd enjoyed working with Shikamaru... until the Six Paths attacked! She blushed, recalling how much she'd swooned over the presence of the dark-haired youth. She shook her head, willing herself to calm down.

The brunette proceeded to set down her stack of books on a nearby table. Shiho then stepped back and adjusted her glasses (mainly to calm herself than for any functional reason). She was normally so calm and collected, but when HE showed up, that all changed. The glasses-wearing girl grinned to herself as she thought about him...

_No matter how she looked at it- she just couldn't get over how cool he was!_

She checked all the titles to make sure she'd collected the correct volumes. Absolute accuracy was required in her line of work. Even basic code-breaking required precision delicacy.... A single mistake could render the cipher useless. She took a seat at the large table and opened one of the books. However, it wasn't long before she grew restless and looked up from her books. She adjusted her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She knew of the young man's formidable mind. With his keen powers of deduction and logic, he was fast becoming one of the most promising tacticians that Konoha had seen in generations. With that in mind, she wondered if he'd noticed that she had been attracted to him. If so, he hadn't shown any awareness of it...

No, it was more likely that he had been too absorbed in his assignment to take any notice of her 'antics'. She reminded herself that Shikamaru was a consummate professional- with a lot of a responsibilities and a lot on his mind. Surely, a frumpy girl like herself wouldn't even register with him. With that in mind, she resigned herself to her work.

**.o.o.o.**

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha: the sky was clear and their was a pleasant breeze. Though not everyone was quite so cheery...

Having grown weary of his mother's nagging him to 'get off his lazy but'. Shikamaru had set out from his house with nothing particular in mind- only to no find himself walking aimlessly through the bustling streets of Konoha.

After some consideration, he opted to go by the bookstore and see if there was anything there worth picking up. As he made his way down the sidewalk, he thought about how his mother had been so adamant that he leave the house. _"It's not as if she had anything she wants to do that couldn't be done when I'm there..." _He thought to himself.

"_After all, it's not like I haven't ever seen her yell at my old man before now..." _He mused to himself as he continued walking. _"I mean it's not like she wanted to be alone with him for any other reason." _He told himself confidently with a smile.

He opened the door- causing the bell the jingle in the process- and ventured inside. It wasn't long, however, before he spotted a familiar figure... The girl had light brown hair that pulled into a ponytail in the back, though a few stray strands hung loose. She still had on her white jacket over her loose fitting clothes. Topping it off was the familiar round glasses.

**.o.o.o.**

Ever since she was a child, Shiho always had a mind for finding patterns and sequences where others normally wouldn't. So it was only natural that she went on to pursue as her field of study. Her efforts finally paid off when she became the youngest person to be recruited into the Konoha Military Cipher Corps. Unfortunately, this didn't negate the fact that her job was boring as hell.

And so, to escape the tedium of her day-to-day life, she had turned to reading (both novels and manga). The worlds contained in those pages were far more exciting then anything she knew- and in some cases (specifically her girly shounen mangas) infinitely more stimulating!

Shiho quickly made her way over to where the manga were and picked up hers (featuring a flashy fantastical cover). With the aforementioned manga in hand, she turned around in time to see Shikamaru approaching her. Realizing she was clutching her romantic manga in her hand. Not wishing to be seen as some sort of swooning schoolgirl, she quickly tossed it over her shoulder. After all, she had her pride- so it wouldn't be any good to have the dark-haired teen thinking she was hard up!

His hands tucked casually into his pockets, Shikamaru regarded the startled girl now standing before him. The youth reached up and brushed a hand through along his dark hair. He couldn't help but find the situation amusing... and after a moment, a small smile graced his features. "Well... I hope that I'm not to blame for your sudden discomfort."

Shiho's complexion went from near-white tone to a rosy pink hue as she tried to collect herself. After a moment, she shook her head and managed a smile. "N-No... not at all." She replied. "But, er... what bring you here?" She asked with some effort.

Again, he found himself smiling. "Well normally I'd say 'chance'... But today, I'm more inclined to believe that it was fate that lead me here." He replied coolly. "But none of that matters now... Shiho, would you like to get something to drink?"

**(- End of Part I -)  
**

* * *

_I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel compelled to take a moment to give a shout out... This story is dedicated to the memory of Carl Macek. He was a producer, director, writer and one of the major pioneers in bringing Anime to America. _

_He's most famous for his work on **Robotech**- a series that changed how Americans viewed Anime and animation in general. He would go on to become a major force in bringing totally uncut anime to America. His company Streamline Productions went on to release numerous classics- including Akira, Vampire Hunter D, Crying Freeman, Wicked City, 3x3 Eyes, and Robot Carnival. Macek was even working on **Bleach** towards the end of his life! _

_If not for the efforts of people like Carl Macek, Anime might never have become the success in America that it is today. Macek, who was only 58, died unexpectedly of a heart attack. While Carl will be missed, he'll never be forgotten._

_-Bojack727_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out. There's been a lot going on in my life at the moment and I've dealing with a lot of stress (mainly in trying to find a job). Still, this pairing has proven fun and refreshing to write about.

And on another note, I'd like to give special thanks to Cardlover95, Naf-Nav, CatQueen95, and .Stars for their reviews. Thank you, it means a lot to know people are enjoy reading my work.

* * *

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

**Part II:****  
"****Chatting over Coffee at the Crossroads"**

**.o.o.o.  
**

After a rather shaky start at the bookstore, the two youths eventually found themselves inside a small café. It was situated on one of the corners of the main intersection of the commercial district. Shikamaru smiled as he relaxed in his seat. He and Shiho were seated at opposite ends of a small round table.

He looked over at the girl before him as she adjusted her glassed. The young genius guessed that it was some sort of nervous quirk. He leaned forward, putting his weight on his elbow. "Come now, am I really that scary?" He asked her with a smile.

The question staggered Shiho momentarily. She covered her mouth as she awkwardly cleared her throat. She eventually managed to turn her gaze back to the dark-haired young man across from her. "No! Not at all… It's just, well…" She paused, collecting herself. "Well, I just never would have thought that someone like me would ever be doing something like this with someone like you."

He leaned back as he considered what she'd just said… _"Someone like HER… with someone like ME…"_ He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while replaying the words in his mind. He considered the implications of what she'd just said. Then, he leaned forward again and gave her a friendly smile. "You know Shiho, there's nothing really all that great about me." He remarked with a shrug.

"As for what the other things you said…" He paused, looking intently the glasses-wearing girl. "Shiho, there's at all to make you inferior- just like there's nothing that makes me superior. We're all just people- all living our lives as best we can."

Shiho shook her head and gave a small smile. "But Shikamaru, you're widely regarded as the greatest genius of our generation." She replied emphatically. "Your tactical expertise has been key to the success of countless missions."

Shikamaru nodded. "And your decoding work in the cryptography department is just as essential." He countered calmly. "You see, no single life is more important than another… And everyone in Konoha impacts the village in their own way. Any attempt to assign priority is pointless."

Shiho found herself blushing once more. "…I guess I never thought about it that way." She offered thoughtfully. "I still wish I had your confidence though."

Shikamaru chuckled unabashedly at this. "Me,_ confident?_ You couldn't be further from the truth- I'm just as graceless and uncool as the next guy." He admitted. "There's a lot more that I don't have the slightest idea about- like women."

Shiho suddenly found herself able to relax. The cryptographer smiled as she reached up and slowly removed her glasses. "Trust me Shikamaru, you're definitely cool." She offered, holding her spectacles in her hand. "And as for women... Well, we're not really all that mysterious."

Shikamaru remained silent, noticing Shiho's light blue eyes for the first time. He smiled and leaned forward. "Does that include you as well?" He asked. "Because there's a lot about you that I've yet to discover." He countered.

His tone caused the girl to blush, but she didn't hide her face. Instead, she simply placed her glasses inside the pocket of long white jacket. "That depends on just how interested you are in finding out." She answered in a sly voice.

Shikamaru's smile widened. "Now that sounds like a mystery I'd like to get myself involved with." The dark-haired teen replied.

**.o.o.o.**

It was late in the afternoon as the two of them walked down the path. Things had quieted down and there were less people around. Shikamaru crossed his arms behind his head while Shiho tucked her hands into the pockets of her long coat.

Shikamaru shrugged off the silence. "You know Shiho; you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself…" He began with a smile, lowering his hands and looking to the brunet walking beside him. "After all, I've enjoyed spending time with you- you're a lot more interesting than you realize."

The girl blushed at the compliment. "My, such flattery…" She began with a smile as she turned to look at him. "…Well, as far we cryptographers go- that's very high praise." Shiho replied with a faint chuckle.

"I mean it, I'm serious." He responded simply. "I could never do the sort of work you do… I just don't have the discipline for it." He added with a shrug. "But then again, that's pretty much on par with my general lack of ambition."

Shiho looked at him for a moment. "So, I take it that you don't have aspirations of becoming Hokage one day?" She asked, prompting a brief burst of laughter from her companion as they continued walking.

"I'm afraid not, such dreams are the providence of people like Naruto." He replied with a sly smile. "No, I want a _normal life_... One where I can be content and happy- surrounded by the people and things most important to me."

Shiho smiled at the remark. "Yes, I can see what you mean- that does sound nice." She replied in a soft voice. "Though, it's not the sort of thing I would have expected to hear from a ninja."

Shikamaru nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm not like most of the other ninjas." His expression became thoughtful as he continued. "Four years ago, I would have been content to simply go about my life- never realizing my potential."

He became silent and made his way over to a bench and sat down. Shiho was quick to sit down beside him. "But then something happened... something that opened my eyes to what was going on around me."

"You're talking about the first invasion, aren't you?" She asked him.

He nodded and continued. "After Orochimaru attacked us, I realized just how petty that sort of thinking had been." He paused for a moment, before going on. "I no longer had the luxury of half-assing my way through life." He added, glancing over to the girl beside him. "I realized that I had to start pulling my own weight- and that meant taking on the responsibilities I'd been trying avoid."

The brown-haired girl leaned back. "Till that day, I never would have believed that Konoha would be attacked... After all, our generation had never known conflict before that and war was just something that we were taught about in school." Shiho remarked with a sigh. "But now we've been attacked twice, and the nations now stand poised for war." She added in grave tone.

The dark-haired teen nodded in agreement. "Most of us never really appreciate something until it's been taken from us..." He mused softly as he continued. "Master Asuma wasn't just my Cell Leader, he was my mentor and friend... But when he died, I only really became aware of just how important he was so many people... and how a single life can impact others."

"I've heard people say that the only constant in life is war..." Shiho began to say. "But I believe there's something else that continues to endure- something even more significant that conflict."

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment. "And what would that be?" He asked, his curiosity now peeked.

Shiho turned to face him. "Human compassion." She replied. "Despite everything that's happened to him, when I look at someone like Naruto and see how much he cares for others... I realize that true Ninjas aren't simply instruments of conflict- they're people protecting what the care about and believe in." She paused. "And that gives me hope."

Shikamaru found himself smiling as she finished. "Shiho," He began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you free tomorrow?"

**(- End of Part II -)**

* * *

Shiho is a bit more complicated than some might think... On one hand, she could could be considered a bookworm or even a "geek". But she's also smart and can take the initiative when the situation calls for it. Plus, her crush on Shikamaru was rather cute. I personally think that she'd be very compatible with him, as she has a similar personality and so on.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and have the next one up soon (barring any unforeseen hold-ups). If you liked reading this, than please leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up doing the _Ninja Courtship_ series out of order... At the time, I had no idea that the stories would end up turning into a series- it just sort of happened that way. Anyway, this story takes place before "Call it a Date" and "Ebb & Flow".

I'd like to give special thanks to Staceyandstars. Naf-Nav, CardLover95, LadyGhost92, Katqueen95 and everyone else who's taken the time to review this! I've started working on a follow-up to my Naru/Hina, and I also have a Sakura/Lee fanfic in the works as well. But in the meantime, please sit back and enjoy some more Shikamaru/Shiho goodness.

* * *

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

**Part III:**  
"**Getting to Know You..."**

**.o.o.o.**

Shikamaru Nara was the sort of person who preferred to avoid trouble whenever possible. His usually docile nature just wasn't really suited for the hectic lifestyle of a Ninja. Still, in spite of that... He continued to find himself in the thick of things- always caught up in some insane adventure or some diabolical machination.

As for girls... Well, that was another thing. In the past, he'd had more than his fill (of the so-called 'fairer sex') from his domineering mother and a certain bossy teammate- not to mention all the other _nonsense_... Shikamaru sometimes wondered if him having to fight females so often was part of some sort of cosmic joke being played on him. Still, he'd recently learned that not all girls were as troublesome as he'd thought...

In fact, some were downright pleasant to be around. And as the teen spent more time with the female cryptographer, he found himself wanting to get to know her better. It wasn't really something he could explain- he just wanted to be around the girl... _to get to know her_. And, after all, the best way to get to know someone was to spend time with them.

As for Shiho Takahashi... she wasn't the type who usually swooned over some guy. Most of her life had been career driven- as a result, her time working in the decoding branch had been the focus of much of her life up till this point. Yet, from the moment she'd first met Shikamaru, she could see that he wasn't like other guys... _he was different._

She knew of him before they'd met. She'd heard a lot about him, people talking about what a promising young ninja he was. However, while everyone else would talk about how smart he was or how level-headed he was... Shiho found herself only able to think about how _cool_ he was. It wasn't just his appearance that drew her, it was his posture and the way he spoke and so on...

It was an understatement to say he was different from any other ninjas. The brunet could tell that he was much more complicated than first glance would suggest. Shikamaru was calm and collected, as well as thoughtful and introspective. Yet something told her that beyond that, there was a well of strength and fierce devotion within him.

Shikamaru suddenly got to his feet and turned to face Shiho, flashing her an uncharacteristic smile in the process. "So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He asked the girl. "Because I don't have anything going on and both of us could probably do with a little distraction from our work." He commented, offering her his hand.

The (usually) bespectacled girl took his hand and rose to her feet. Shiho was quiet for a moment, taken back by his actions and sudden offer. But she then nodded calmly and stood up. "You know, Shikamaru..." She began, giving him a warm smile. "I was hoping you were going to ask that."

**.o.o.o.**

Yoshino Nara walked into the main room of the Nara household and spotted her husband Shikaku. As Usual, he was sitting in the middle of the room and quietly looking at a file- she recognized the document as a mission report by the official seal of Konoha on it.

The dark-haired woman couldn't help but smile as she removed her apron and approached him. She quickly sat down beside him without saying a word. After a moment, he set the report down and looked at her. "You know Shikaku, I sometimes wonder about what sort of world this is to bring a child into..." She mused. "What sort of life are we giving our son?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "This life we lead isn't an easy one..." He began with a nod as she rested her head against his shoulder. "When I look back on my life, there's times when I wonder if I did the right thing... But there's one thing that I know with perfect certainty was the right choice." He paused and looked at her. "...Asking you to marry me."

Yoshino blushed uncharacteristically at the remark as she felt her heart flutter. Eventually, she managed to compose herself. "Oh Shikaku... In spite everything, you've given me so much happiness." She replied, looking into his eyes. "And you're right, when it comes to being with you- I have no regrets." She added, leaning in to kiss him.

After a moment, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his as she brushed a hand along his hair and up to his short ponytail. "Still, I wish things right now were different... I hope this conflict ends soon, our son deserves a better life than this."

Shikaku nodded, then gave her a quick kiss before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I think about that a lot too... But we just to have faith in him." He replied with a smile. "Speaking of that boy of ours, I've noticed that he's been coming home later than usual these last few days..." He commented. "I wonder what he's been up too?"

Yoshino became quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "Yeah... I noticed that too." She replied, exhaling gently as she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. "You don't think he might have met a girl?" She offered him with a slight smile.

Shikaku became silent for a moment, then looked down at her. "Wow, I hadn't even thought about that possibility..." He began thoughtfully. "Now _that_ would be lucky turn of events." The scarred shinobi replied with a faint chuckle.

The dark-haired woman smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned and placed a quick kiss on Shikaku's cheek. She then rose to her feet and smoothed out her dress. "Well deer, I expect Shikamaru will be heading back home pretty soon..." Yoshino remarked with a knowing look. "So I'd better go get dinner ready." She added.

The elder Nara turned around and watched as his wife made her way to the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Magnificent... Just magnificent." He murmured softly.

**.o.o.o.**

Shiho arrived home and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. She undid the sash around her waist and hung her white coat near the door. The young cryptographer walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and looked at herself.

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, shaking her head. She removed her glasses and leaned forward to get a better look at herself. She undid the tie in the back of her hair and watched as the messy sandy brown locks fell free. She sighed again and slumped her shoulders as she noted various strands jutting out unflatteringly.

Shiho sat down on the edge of her bed and fiddled with a stray lock of hair for a moment. When she really thought about it, she was a textbook example of a 'frumpy' girl in every sense of the word... She was shy, unstylish, and more easily more comfortable around books and codes than people. But is wasn't until now that it really bothered her- only after she'd met Shikamaru that she'd even started thinking about how she looked.

She wondered if this was what he mother was alluding to all the times she pestered her about "doing something" with herself. She shook her head and resigned herself to the fact that she was finally have to face up to something that her mother had been waiting years for. The teen reminded herself that her name meant _'to go forth with resolve'_, so she put her chin up and left the room...

...Elsewhere in the house, a certain Shiori Takahashi was rendered speechless when her bookworm of a daughter suddenly appeared and asked for her help. The woman was taken back by this at first, as Shiho had never shown much interest in cultivating her femininity- an essential aspect for a Kunoichi as far as Shiori was concerned!

Shiori smiled as her daughter nervously explained the situation, gently prodding her at times for more information. And much to her delight, it seemed that this sudden interest had been spurred on by a young man no less. And as if to show that the mother's hopes had been answered- this young man had asked her out!

Shiho shook her head as she was led away by her mother...

**.o.o.o.**

Shikamaru had just finished replacing a book in the library and was on his was out, when he spotted Sai heading for the exit- a couple of books in his hand. The strange youth turned and gave what looked to be very practiced smile.

Against his better judgment, Shikamaru spoke up. "Hey Sai... what brings you here?"

Sai looked down at his book momentarily, then back at the teen. "I've been researching various text on how people relate to one another... Though I must admit that my research has yet to yield any breakthroughs."

"Go on..." Shikamaru replied.

"Very well..." He replied with a nod. "You see, none of the books so far have been able to explain why Sakura persists in striking me."

Shikamaru smiled slightly at the reference to Sakura. "Yes, well women can be very mysterious." He replied with a smile. "And I'm afraid there's no simple solution either."

"I feared that might be the case..." Sai mused. "I was planning to purchase a potted plant to use for my painting... Perhaps I should speak to Ino about it while I am there?"

Shikamaru was silent for a moment. He then reached out and placed a hand on the other teen's shoulder and smiled at him. "Sai, that sounds like an admirable idea- I wish you the best of luck."

Shikamaru then departed, smiling to himself...

**(- End of Part III -)**

**

* * *

**I was in the mood to have a scene with Sai- he's surprisingly fun to write for (I actually sort of wrote him like Data from Star Trek). I wonder what's going to happen when Sai visits the Yamanaka's Shop?

On another note, I basically invented a background (and a family and last name) for Shiho. It was actually pretty fun coming up with a last name for her. While _Shiho_ is a pretty uncommon girl's name, I did like how the meaning of the name (roughly) translated. You guys will see more of her mother (Shiori) in the next chapter.

Anyway, sorry this chapter took so damn long. Hopefully, I'll have the next one up sooner. Thanks again, and please leave me some reviews to let me know what you all thought about this.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came to describing Shiho, all I had were the black and white references from the manga. However, after having recently seen her in color, I still prefer her with brown hair. I didn't really think the murky-blond color she has in the anime is all that interesting, so I'm going to stick with the light brown color I first picked for her.

Also, if any of you are interested, I posted a story a little while back that addresses the relationship between Shikamaru's parent- the Naras, Shikaku and Yoshino. Anyway, special thanks to StaceyAndStars, Cardlover95, Katqueen95, Naf-Nav and everyone else. I hope you guys enjoy this and will continue reading.

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

**Part IV:**

"**Faith, Treachery, & Love" **

…**o.o.o...**

Shiho sighed as her mother worked at her hair- running her fingers through the lather. The usually bespectacled teen was seated as he mother hovered over her, working to reign in her unruly brown hair- pausing now and then to tend to the odd strand that seemed to want to go its own way.

Shiori Tanazaki smiled inwardly as she tended to her daughter's neglected locks. For her daughter to finally swallow her pride and ask her for help, she guessed that the young man she wanted to look good in front had to be something pretty impressive.

Shiho tended to take after her father (another bookworm) in many aspects, so Shiori knew how tight-lipped her daughter could be at times. The older woman decided that it was best to simply cut to the chase in these matters. "So, tell me Shiho- what's this boy like?"

Shiho blushed at the question, but quickly relented as she was at her mother's mercy. After collecting her thoughts, she responded. "Er, well... He's smart and thoughtful... And he's also really nice, once you get to know him." She remarked with some effort. "Yeah, I guess you could say that he's not like other Shinobi." She added nervously.

The mother's interest was now peaked. "My, he certainly sounds like a very a intriguing young man... You certainly seem taken with him." She replied with a smile. "Though... is he handsome?" She asked in a devious tone.

Much to the woman's delight, the girl blushed at the question. "W-w-well, I think he is... So y-yeah, he's g-good looking." Shiho sputtered in response, blushing a deeper shade of red. "But that's not the only reason..." She added.

Shiori looked down at her daughter with a smile. "Really, and what would that be?"

Shiho glanced up at her mother for a moment, then back down. "Well this is just me... But personally, I think he's really cool." She admitted nervously with a smile and a blush.

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru was sitting across from Chouji in a cafe, making small talk with his friend, when Ino suddenly walked into the cafe. As she stood in the doorway for a moment, her two teammates noticed an odd distant look in her eyes. She then looked at them, still showing no emotion as she walked over to their table and looked directly at Shikamaru.

The dark-haired teen smiled and was about to make some clever remark, when Ino grabbed hold of him by the collar of his flack vest and pulled him up from his seat and leaned in closer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." She began in an unnervingly cheerful tone and a big smile on her face. She looked over to Chouji, still smiling. "Please excuse us for a moment."

She then turned back to Shikamaru. "Would you like to know what happened to me yesterday? I think you would because it really is ever so fascinating... You do? How perfect- I can't wait to tell you all about it!" She exclaimed with a smile, never bothering to let Shikamaru get a word in. The whole time this went on, Chouji remained deathly silent.

Ino's vice-grip on his collar held strong as she continued. "You see, I was working at the flowershop yesterday when someone happened to drop in... I don't suppose you would happen to know who it was, now would you?" She asked, again not waiting for an answer. "Yes, that's right, it was none other then Sai!" she exclaimed. "And let me tell you that the two of us had a _very_ stimulating and lengthy conversation about all sorts of lovely things!"

Ino suddenly let go of Shikamaru, causing him to crash back down unceremoniously onto the bench inside the booth. "But you know what I found even more fascinating than discussing the complexities of emotions with Sai?" She asked as she leaned in. "Well I'll tell you... Sai happened to mention that it was you who recommended that he come talk to me!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Now I wonder why you did that, hmm?"

Shikamaru made another attempt to speak, but the blond slammed her fist down on the table and glared at him. "Shut up!" She snapped. "I bet you think you're pretty smart, don't you...? Well think again, because I have no intention of giving you the pleasure of hearing about me squirm!" She announced in a low tone. "The next time you try and pull a stunt like that, I'll show you just how 'troublesome' a woman I can really be- got it?"

She then stood back up and turned to leave. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have things to do- I don't want to keep my newest _friend_ waiting." With that said, she promptly left the cafe- leaving her two male teammates in a state of shock.

Chouji watched as Shikamaru pulled himself back up into a sitting position. The dark-haired teen watched as the door swung shut behind the departing kunoichi. He glanced over to his friend briefly then turned back to the door. _"...New friend?"_

**...o.o.o...**

Shiho finished toweling off her hair and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror (along with her mother beside her). She ran her fingertips against the sandy locks and glanced to her mother for a moment before turning back to her reflection. "Wow... It's so smooth now, totally different than how it used to be..." She mused.

"Sweetie, you've always been beautiful... You just weren't aware it." Shiori remarked, making her daughter flush. "Physically, you take after my side of the family. In fact, you remind me a lot of my mother right now... The problem is that you have your father's personality and brains." She added with a chuckle. "Speaking of which, I wonder where that man is right now- I want to show you off!"

...Rei Tanazaki walked into the house and set his briefcase down in the family room. He reached up and removed his glasses, letting them hang around his neck. To his surprise, his wife wasn't in any of her usual haunts. He quickly heard footsteps and turned in time to see Shiori emerge, along with their daughter in tow. "Dear, take a look at your daughter!" She announced happily.

He quickly donned his glasses once more and smiled in surprise at the sight of the transformed Shiho before him- her glasses off and hair treated and hanging down. "Well now, my goodness- this is a surprise." He began. "Just what brought this on?" He asked with a smile. Rei was several years older than his wife and worked as a senior administrator in Konoha's record-keeping department, so he was pretty well out of the loop when it came to things like fashion.

Shiori beamed at the question. "Well... Our daughter has a date with a young man." She announced cheerfully. "Er, um, what was his name again?" She asked, looking towards her daughter.

Shiho cleared her throat and composed herself. "Shikamaru Nara... of the Nara Clan." She replied before turning back to face her father.

Rei nodded, brushing his hand across his (graying) sandy brown hair. "Oh yes, I'm familiar with the Naras... Which means that he's Shikaku's boy, right?" He asked, getting a nod from his daughter. He paused for a moment, looking at Shiho and noting how her hair was the same color as his. "Well if it's the Nara boy, then I don't see anything wrong." He added calmly.

"I, uh, have to finish getting ready." Shiho hastily announced as she took off for her room. Rei looked to Shiori, who only smiled back at him.

**...o.o.o...**

Sakura was currently standing behind Lee, moving her hand down along his left side. She felt him wince slightly when her fingers moved over a certain spot. "That hurt just now?" She asked, getting a nod from him. "Yeah, that makes sense... You've got two cracked ribs and some early bruising." She remarked in a calm voice.

Lee sighed, thinking back to his mission. "Sorry Sakura, I hate to having to trouble you so often like this... I just..." He offered in a an embarrassed tone.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Don't worry about, there's nothing to apologize for- you didn't do anything wrong Lee." She offered with a smile. "Shinobi missions are dangerous, people get hurt all the time..." She added. "You're team doesn't have medic... And besides, I also like knowing that there's something tangible that I can do for you."

The taijutsu expert blushed at the girl's word. "Thank you Sakura. Though... your kindness is more than a fool such as myself deserves." He replied as the medic ninja silently repaired the damaged ribs with her abilities. After a little while, she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura smiled to herself. "There, that should take care of it- I've repaired the damaged ribs and the took care of the hemorrhaging." She declared cheerfully. "So, how do you feel now?" She asked eagerly, crossing her arms as she spoke.

Lee stood up. "Yes, I feel as good as new... And it's all thanks to you." He replied with a smile. The teen was about to reply, when Lee advanced towards her and gripped her hands in his. She blanched under his sudden serious expression. "Sakura..." He began. "Thanks for always being there for me, and for accepting me."

As his words trailed off, Sakura felt herself her cheeks become flushed and looked away. She suddenly felt unusually vulnerable and girly at the moment. "Lee... You're making me blush." She began in a bashful tone, before mustering the nerve to look directly at him. She leaned in, tilting her head slightly ash the two shared a brief kiss.

After a moment, Sakura stepped back and smiled impishly. "You know Lee, I just now finally realized something..." She began, brushing a hand through her pink locks. Lee retrieved his flack vest as she went on. "I bumped into Ino earlier and she seemed pretty pissed." The girl explained as she slipped her gloves back on.

"And why's that?" Lee asked as he zipped up his vest.

Sakura grinned deviously at the question. "'Cause in spite of all the times she dissed me, she's the now only girl from our year that's still single!" She replied in a almost victorious tone.

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru had set out from the house in mid-afternoon with little incident. When he'd left, his father was still out and his mother was taking care of things around the house. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved tunic (covering his mesh undershirt) that was tied in front with a sash, and matching black pants. He had his regular black ninja sandals and his jet black hair was pulled up into its usual topknot/ponytail in the back.

He remained silent as he thought about various recent events. The oddest development so far in the last few days was how his mother was now suddenly giving him more space. He wondered if his parents had already managed to work out that he was 'seeing' someone. Still, regardless of the situation, he had more important things to focus his attention on. Specifically, he was due to meet up with Shiho in a nearby park. He shook his head and cleared away any other thoughts for the moment.

When he arrived, he spotted Shiho sitting on a bench. She was dressed in a sleeveless light blue dress that stopped above her ankles. She had a white shawl-like garment draped around her- tied loosely in the front. Her sandy hair hung down her back while her bangs stopped above her eyes and and framed her face. The girl was holding a simple purse in her lap. She was also wearing a pair of trendy open shoes (her bare feet visible).

She looked up just in for his arrival. Shikamaru tilted his head slightly and gave her handsome smile before offering the girl his hand. She accepted and took it, getting to her feet. "You look amazing." He commented, promptly causing her to blush. As he looked at her, noted that her usual glasses (though presumably in the small she had with her).

The two then departed from the park, walking in relative silence. Eventually though, it was Shikamaru who broke the silence. "I have to say that I never would have imagined myself doing something like of my own choice- asking out a girl, that is." He began with a smile. "But I guess it just a matter of the meeting the right one." He added as they walked.

Shiho nodded. "To be honest, I'm just as surprised to find myself doing something like this..." The girl began. "Still, I was really happy when you asked me." She admitted with a smile. She then paused and placed a hand on his arm, blushing as she looked at him. "Shikamaru, I've had a crush on you since we first met..." Her tone was nervous as she spoke. "So to be able to spend time like this with you is more than I could have hoped for."

Shikamaru smiled warmly. "Wow... I just hope that I can live up to your expectations." He countered, taking her hand in his. "And while we're on the subject of confessions- I have to admit that I've really fallen for you too." He finished, offering her his arm. She nodded, while blushing darkly, and linked arms with him. The two continued, enjoying a pleasant aura around them.

**(- End of Part 4 -)**

**...o.o.o...**

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I was having a hard getting myself motivated enough to just sit down and write. This chapter is also a little short, but that's mainly due to pacing issues. Anyway, I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this and will leave me some reviews to let me know what you all thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter of the story... It might be a little short, but I simply didn't have as much ground to cover. Especially since there wasn't any real emotional turmoil with the characters, their relationship ended up developing in a much more straight forward manor than the others.

This also took much longer than it should have because of issues in my personal life that were making it hard for me to get much writing done. I had a particularly hard time when it came to writing an ending for this- it was hard coming up with an ending that I liked. Still, I'm sorry that you guys ended up having to wait so long for this chapter.

Thank you for reading this, and for taking the time to leave reviews and feedback for me. I'd especially like to say thanks to Naf-Nav, gaaralover1989, Cardlover95, and Wittyying. Thanks so much guys!

* * *

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

**Part V:**  
**"**_**The Last Words"**_

**...o.o.o...**

Evening was encroaching as Shikamaru and Shiho walked along casually. "You know, life has a funny way of working things out." He remarked as they walked. "I mean, just when you think you're starting to get an idea about people, they turn around and surprise you."

Shiho turned to regard him for a moment as they walked. "Should I take it than that you're referring to me when you say that?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm just saying that people have a lot more facets to them than we tend to give them credit for." Shikamaru replied coolly, crossing his arms behind his head. "Take me for example, there really isn't all that much to a slacker like me..." He began. "While there is quite a bit about you that I'm only just starting to learn about." He continued with a devious smile.

Shiho blushed and quickly reached up to adjust her glassed. "Honestly Shikamaru, you can be such a tease sometimes, do you know that?" She asked him with a smile.

He shook his head. "No, no, it's not teasing, I'm merely speaking the truth..." Shikamaru casually replied to her. "Now why don't we go have some dinner at the nearby cafe... We can talk and get to know each other better." He offered.

**...o.o.o...**

Shikamaru and Shiho were seated across from each other, inside the same cafe they'd gone to after their initial encounter in the bookstore. Cups of tea were situated before both of the teens, from which they would periodically sip from as the talked.

"You know, I recall hearing somewhere that you and the other two members of your Shinobi Cell isn't the group's first incarnation..." She began. "And that there was another group like yours in the past." The glasses-wearing girl remarked, before taking a drink and setting her cup back down.

Shikamaru nodded quietly. "Yeah, our dads worked together- Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and my dad, Shikaku Nara... Together, they were the original _InoShikaCho_ trio." He explained to her with a faint smile. "It was such a successful pairing that they wanted their kids to carry on the tradition."

The dark-haired teen paused. "Ideally, it would have been three sons... Except that Yamanak-san ended up having a daughter. So, it's note quite exactly the same thing." He offered her with a small smile and a faint chuckle as he reminisced.

Shiho nodded in response. "Yes, I know about the Yamanaka clan and their mental projection skills... Well, by reputation at least." The sandy-haired young woman replied. "And I know about the daughter who's in your group, Ino Yamanaka- she's a very pretty girl."

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Perhaps, but to be honest, I've never really thought about her like that... Ino's just not really my type." He explained to her. "I'll tell you a secret, something that most people don't know..." He began, leaning in closer.

"When it comes to guys, looks aren't everything- andit takes more than just a pretty face." H continued in a hushed tone. "Ino is my teammate and a dear friend, but she possesses all the warmth and charm of a wild boar." The shadow-user explained with a smile as he leaned back. "When it comes to females, I much prefer a different sort of girl."

His remark prompted Shiho to lean in closer. "Oh really, and just what exactly is your type?" She asked him with a sly smile. "I mean, I'd really love to know?"

Shikamaru smiled at the question. "What sort, well let me see..." He began. "Kind, thoughtful, introspective girls with nice eyes." He replied, making her blush darkly. "Now that I've indulged you, how about you tell me something... Like how exactly a nice girl like you ended up working the field of cryptography of all things?"

Shiho cleared her throat and managed to compose herself enough to answer. "Well, let's just say that I wasn't like other girls when I was little." She replied. "My dad is the head of the Kohoha Archives and my mom was a young housewife... and a pretty 'girly' one too." She explained to him. "I look a lot like her, but my personality it pretty much identical to my dad's in a lot of ways... We're, uh, both more adept with working with lines of text than with people..."

She paused for a moment, before she continued. "Even as a little girl, I remember looking for hidden meanings and messages in things. I wanted to understand what was 'hidden' _beneath the surface."_ The young codebreaker explained to him. "So I applied to the Kohoha Cypher Corps once I was old enough, and I was accepted... as the youngest and as the first woman."

Shiho then leaned back. "What about you? You keep going on about what a slacker you are, but from what I've heard... You've been involved in your fair share or adventures." She remarked while casually picking up her cup to take a drink from it.

Shikamaru nodded knowingly. "I can assure you that none of them were by choice." He replied, giving the girl a small smile. "But you are right, despite my efforts to stay out of the spotlight, as well as my 'Nara Nature', I've still gotten mixed up in a few ordeals over the years."

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed as he continued. "You see, the men the of the Nara Clan are most well known for possessing two distinct but equal characteristics... Being both incredibly intelligent and notoriously lazy." Shikamaru explained with a smile. "Aside from those, I'd like to think that it's also our rugged good looks..."

Shiho laughed faintly at the quip, but still smiled and nodded. "Well, of course, and the last one you mentioned makes perfect sense..." She replied in a mock-gushing tone. "Though, you mustn't forget about your charm and wit... You know, if you're any indication, then you're mother must have found your father to be _very_ charming."

"That's... an _interesting_ theory." Shikamaru replied with a smile. "And, I've seen enough to know that stranger things could happen, so I suppose that it could be possible that she actually likes him."

Shiho shook her head. "It's like you said to me earlier, people are always much more complicated than they first appear..." She replied. "I'll give you an example, my mother... A lot of people would probably assume that she had some ulterior motive in marrying my father, who's several years older than her and not the most exciting man in the world... And yet I know she's happy with him."

Shiho continued. "Because, for her, being with him offered my mother something that only my father could give her- security and stability." She explained to the teen across from her. "In the long rung, it's often those sort of qualities that end up making all the difference." The bespectacled girl added confidently. "People's reasons for getting together could hardly be called 'typical'... And often, their reason for getting together, is just as complex as they are."

Shikamaru smiled slyly, leaning to side to rest on his elbow. "Oh, you mean like the two of us?"

The sandy-haired girl suddenly blushed a dark red. "I, uh... Well, possibly... That is to say... I mean, it's certainly a possibility." Shiho managed to say as she stumbled over her words.

Shikamaru reached out to grip her hand in his. He smiled at her and leaned in close and looked the female cartographer in the eyes. "Personally, I'd like to think that it's more then a possibility." He suggested, squeezing her hand gently.

**...o.o.o...**

It was getting late and the sun was setting in Konoha as Shikamaru and Shiho sat atop a hill and watched the unfolding sunset before them. The two were sitting in the soft grass- Shiho's hands folded across her lap while Shikamaru reclined back slightly on his hands.

The sky had started out as a fiery orange, with dark blue seeping into it as the sun sunk lower into the horizon. With the light rapidly fading, blue began to slowly darken into black. After several secants passed between the two teens, Shiho turned to look at Shikamaru. "I've had a really great time tonight, but what happens now?"

The dark-haired teen smiled to himself with a mild shrug and a shake of his head. He then turned to look at the girl beside him. "Don't ask me, I'm not really sort of guy to plan things out... As least not when I can help it." Shikamaru replied, still smiling. "Besides, I like to think that it's best to let relationships develop naturally. I mean, it's more exciting that way."

Shiho shook her head, but still smiled. "A 'relationship', eh?" The sandy-haired girl asked, her brow arching slightly as she spoke. "Yes... Yes I definitely think I like the sound of that." She added, giving Shikamaru a pretty smile as she relaxed

The shadow-user chuckled and nodded. "To be honest, I like the sound of it too..." He paused for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But then... it could just be that I find everything involving you to be extremely fascinating." Shikamaru finished with a smile.

Shiho once again found herself blushing in response to his remark. "You know, I'm starting to think that you enjoy teasing me." She replied, composing herself. "But in spite of all that, knowing that I have you attention really does make me happy." The girl replied with a smile. "And having the chance to spend time with and get to know you is more than I could have ever hoped for." She added in a soft voice, her face attractively flushing a pale pink color.

Shikamaru scooted closer and leaned in towards her. "I assure you, the time that I've spent with you, getting to know you, has been my pleasure." He replied, moving in closer, to the point where their noses almost touched. Shiho smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She soon feeling his lips brush against hers as he kissed her, and quickly reciprocated.

After a few moments, they parted and Shiho smiled at him. Her expression then changed to an impulsive smirk. Shikamaru was caught off-guard when the girl suddenly leaned towards him, kissing him on the lips. The sandy-haired teen pulled back and smiled as she observed the blush amidst his startled Shadow-User's expression.

Shiho smiled and reached over to touch his cheek. "Well now, I have to say that seeing you like that is certainly a change of pace." She remarked with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

**(- The End -)**

* * *

While writing this final chapter, I wracked my brain over how to end this... I'm still not totally happy with the final scene, but I have enjoyed the overall experience. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if some of you found the ending to be a bit abrupt. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this, and will let me know what you thought about it. You can expect to see these two again in my future works... And you can expect an update for "The Undiscovered Country" to be up shortly. See you later!

-Bojack727


End file.
